Fire alarm systems comprise a number of components including such devices as indicators and detectors. The latter consists mainly of fire and smoke detectors. Indicators range from audio devices such as bells and sirens to visual devices such as strobe lights. For instance, the prior art consists of a number of sirens or bells, which are placed in a housing and located strategically throughout a building and linked to the control panel of the alarm system. Upon the detection of an emergency situation, the siren would activate and serve as an indicator of an emergency situation.
More recent advances in alerting technology incorporate the use of a strobe light. The strobe light, like the bell or siren is connected or wired directly to the control system. The strobe light functions to serve as an indicator, like the siren, of an emergency in the area.
The strobe, however, has a different impact than that of the siren. For example, the strobe light is better able to notify those with a hearing disability of the presence of an emergency. Furthermore, the light is effective in nighttime situations especially when the individual is outside the siren's range. This is especially true when the siren or speaker malfunctions and is unable to produce an audible sound. As a result of the mechanical failure possibility, the previous audible alert system is incorporated with a strobe light serving the dual purpose as detailed. In fact, many local towns or municipalities have mandated by law the use of both strobes and sirens to alert individuals as to an emergency.
Mere placement of the devices into a building office is not always sufficient. Different buildings and environments require different needs. For instance, some buildings have a greater capacity to deliver sound or reflect the strobe light based upon the buildings interior make-up. Therefore, a setting in one building or office might not be the correct setting in another office on a different floor or building.
For example, an interior office with ceramic tile flooring and a combination of exposed wood and metal framing has a greater capacity to reflect sound throughout the space. An interior office with wall-to-wall carpeting and tapestry for wall coverings is more susceptible to sound being absorbed or deadened. As a result, the ability of some areas of the office to hear or see the emergency alert is limited.
To combat the differing interior environments, local municipalities have passed ordinances mandating the strength of both the audio and visual alert systems. These ordinances are meant to ensure that these alerting devices, when activated, reach all corners of the office without regard to the sound absorbing materials. Those within a sound-absorbing environment should be able to hear the indicator as well as those in the ceramic floor illustration.
Therefore, there is a need for a fire alarm alert device, which incorporates the use of an audio and visual alert system. In this combined system, there is a need for alert levels to be adjusted independently of one another. There is also a need to provide access to the device without completely removing the device from the structure to which it is affixed. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a visual verification of the alert level setting without having to dismantle the device to determine the current setting.